Room 8
by Kansani
Summary: She both loved and hated to visit him. But she couldn't just abandon him, he needed her.


**A/N: Um... Not so much to say about this... D: I think it's weird in a kinda good way... ;** **Now I'm gonna sleep :D It's 1:30 in the morning, swedish time **

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own it, IF I don't marry Kishimoto and he gives it to me as a wedding gift. :3**

* * *

She both loved and hated to visit him. She loved how his eyes lit up a little and how he smiled with all of his being when she came into the room, but she hated how weak he looked, how weak his voice was and how dull his skin had got. And she hated it when she had to leave again, he looked so sad when she did, and that made her wanna stay forever. And on the same time, she didn't wanna come back; she didn't wanna see him suffer like that. But she couldn't just leave him. Not when she knew how happy he got from seeing her. She sighed a little and she held the flowers a little closer. She stood outside the door of room 8, level 2, wondering if he was awake or not. She didn't wanna wake him up; he needed to rest as much as possible. She bit her lip a little before she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It was quiet a while, before she heard his weak, tired voice.

"Come in…" She slowly opened the door, and looked inside, smiling a little.

"Hi Kiba-kun…" She saw how his face got brighter when he saw her, and she smiled a little more, as she entered the room, closing the door after her.

"Hi Hinata. I didn't think you would visit me today… You came here yesterday, I mean…"

"I wanted to visit you again. So… How are you feeling today?" She walked to the bed and sat down on a chair, after that she had put the flowers in a vase on the bedside table. He watched her, smiling.

"I'm finer than yesterday." She smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear that…" He looked at the flowers, and touched them a little.

"Why do you always bring me flowers?" She looked at his hand a while, it had gotten so skinny…

"Well… They're supposed to say... 'Get well soon'…" He laughed a little.

"I appreciate the thought, Hinata, but we both know too well that that won't happen." She looked down, getting tears in her eyes. She knew that the doctors had said that it was useless, he wouldn't ever get well. And she knew that he would die, even if she tried to not think about it, she couldn't stop herself. She could lie awake at night, and stare at the roof, thinking of it. The thoughts would take over her head, and they would swirl around and twist until she got sick from it and had to throw up. She didn't want him to die, but they couldn't heal him, since they didn't know what illness he had. She put a hand in front of her mouth and felt how the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hinata… Is something wrong?" His voice was so concerned, and she almost got mad at him, he wasn't supposed to worry about her, he was the one being sick.

"No… I… I'm fine… I… I just have to go to the toilet…" She stood up and half ran to the bathroom, and closed the door, crying really much. She didn't want to lose him, not ever. He meant way too much to her. Even if she couldn't tell him that, he was the most important person in her life. The world would be so dark, and meaningless without him. She couldn't even think of a reason to get out of bed in the mornings if he was dead. She rested her back towards a wall, trying to calm down, but it was hard. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"… Hinata… Don't cry…" Suddenly, he stood in front of her, and she hadn't even noticed when he had entered the room. She turned away her face.  
"I… I'm not crying… And you shouldn't be walking around…" He stroke her cheeks with his once strong hands.

"You are crying… Please don't…" She closed her eyes, his hands was as gentle as they always had.

"… Kiba-kun…"

"What, Hinata?"

"… Why… Why did you get sick?" He was quiet a while.

"Why?" She nodded.  
"Yes… Why… It's your body… You should now…" He was quiet a little longer this time, but hugged her gently and hid his face at her shoulder.

"I don't know why, Hinata… I… I just got sick…" She began to cry more.

"Why don't you know?"

"… Hinata… How… How am I supposed to know that? … No one knows why I got sick… The only thing they know… Is that… I'm dying…" His voice was so weak and low that the barely heard him, but she still knew what he said. She shook her head, not saying anything, she didn't want him to die, she didn't want to be alone. She felt how he held her tighter, and she wanted to hug back, but couldn't get herself to put her arms around him. She couldn't get herself to do anything. Everything in her mind was swirling around and twisting again, memories from missions in the past, all the time they had been talking, the sound of his laughter, the warm feeling she got in her stomach when his dark brown eyes met her white ones. It felt like she was falling downwards in a darkness that never would end. She didn't want him to be sick; she didn't want him to die. She wanted to take his place, it was selfish, yes, she knew that, but still. She wouldn't feel any pain if she was the one who died. Her heart began to ache like hell and she closed her eyes tighter. She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to cry, to feel this pain, to see him wither away. She then felt how he stroke his surprisingly soft cheek towards her own. "Hinata…"

"… What Kiba?"

"… Don't… cry over me, and my fate… Please…"

"… Why not?"

"… It hurts in my heart… Everyday… Since I know that you cry over me every time you've visited me… I want you to smile, and be happy…"

"… I can't smile and be happy… When you're dying, Kiba-kun…"

"You'll make it without me, you're strong, Hinata…"

"… No… I'm not strong without you, I need you, Kiba-kun…" He stroke his cheek towards hers more.

"Promise me that you won't cry when I die, and that you'll live on." She shook her head.

"No… No I won't promise that…"

"… Why not?" She didn't answer, she didn't want to tell him. "Hinata? Why won't you promise?" She opened her eyes and looked at him in silence, and he looked back. She raised her hand and stroke his cheek, letting her fingertips follow his red fang tattoos.

"The reason… to why I won't promise… is… that… I love you…" She whispered. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put her fingers on his lips. "No… Don't… Let me finish." He closed his mouth again, and she smiled a sad smile. "I have loved you for a long time now, Kiba-kun… You're the reason why I've continued to get up in the mornings… Without you, Everything is dark…" She removed her finger from his lips. "Now you know…"

"… Hinata… I… I… Oh Hinata…" He didn't seem to know what to say, and she felt how her heart burst open. He didn't love her. Ok, she had suspected it, but to know it for sure made her want to go and hide in a dark room. She put her hand over her mouth and her sight got blurry from all the tears that filled her eyes. Before Kiba could say anything, she got away from him and ran out of the room. She didn't want to be there anymore, she didn't want to see him. She didn't care where she ran; she just wanted to get away, as far as she could. But before she could get so far, someone stopped her, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Don't cry, Hinata… Please…" She grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it.

"Y…You shouldn't… be out f bed… you should rest…" He stroke her hair.

"… Hinata… I feel better now…"

"N… No… Go back to your room and rest..." He put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him.

"Hinata… Listen to me. I feel better now… Thanks to you…" She blushed a little, and looked away. He sniffed at her neck. "When you come and visit me, you make me wanna fight this illness I have, and get healthy again, even if the doctors have given up on me… And I wanna do that 'cause you haven't given up on me. You bring me flowers, and books and stuff, as 'get well' gifts. You're the only one that hasn't given up on me, Hinata. And it makes me so very happy… 'Cause I love you too…" She looked at him, still crying.

"…W…What?" He smiled his lopsided smile.

"I love you." She felt how her heart got healed in an instant, and how a warm feeling spread from it trough all of her body. And when he leaned in to kiss her, her heart skipped a beat. His lips were so soft… She closed her eyes, and put her arms around his neck. He would be fine after all… Everything would be fine…

* * *

**A/N: Ehum... Ok, I'll explain some things :D**

**Yes, Kiba has an unknown illness, and is dying.** **(just to be sure that everyone got it)**

**Yes, He followed her in to the bathroom. BUT she didn't lock the door, and she just went there to cry.**

**Yes, I might write a sequel.**

**And They're 16-17 in the story. **


End file.
